The King's Man
by PixelButterfly
Summary: There was something irrevocably exquisite about the way Baek Ah's expression curled into a smile, his lips pulling over pearly white teeth- but what was more beautiful was the smile So gifted to his younger lover. Yeon Hwa could not remember the last time she had seen the King smile, his hair loose over his shoulders and his eyes twinkling in the starlight. One-shot. Smut. DL;DR
1. The King's Man

**Welcome to the Smut Hut. This fandom is lacking in gay porn, so here I am, remedying that. The title is from an Lee Joon Ki movie: The King and the Clown.**  
 **Comments are always welcome :)**

* * *

Yeon Hwa never enjoyed going out at night. Night was when the monsters of war lurked about, their claws bared and shining. Night was when she sat up in bed, alone and without a King to warm her sheets. Night reminded her of turmoil and the restless noises that had once kept her up as a younger woman. She could still remember being a little princess, hiding behind her mother's skirts as the Queen admonished her older brothers for telling her scary stories.

But that evening- after the castle had gone to sleep- she walked amongst the stars, observing the serenity that the moon brought in its wake. Stars cast beads of gold and white and blue across the black canvas that sang above his head. The ancestors were pleased; there was not a cloud in the sky.

As Queen, Yeon Hwa should have had an entourage of retainers behind her, ready to submit to her beck and command... But that night, she had felt the need to be alone. An easy left and a turn into a dark corner had rid her of her tail. Some habits died hard- especially the naughty ones learned as a rebellious child.

She should have felt guilty for sending her retainers into a frenzy in the middle of the night, but they knew better than to cause a scene. And what would they do? Rouse a sleeping king to tell him the queen he hardly cared for was gone? He would laugh in their faces.

At times, she missed the days of being a princess- when she had been nothing but Wook's little sister. There were no crowns, no rules, no restrictions. There were no ministers to dance for, and no families who vied to steal everything from beneath her. If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was that the King did not take any other wives.

Water trickled beneath the bridge on which she stood, looking out at the dark windows of each household. There were a few with illuminated rooms- no doubt a retainer or philosopher studying into the night. Candles were precious, but inside the castle, they were a commodity.

Yeon Hwa turned her head to gaze at the house she knew to be Baek Ah's, noticing the flicker of light behind the paper screens and closed windows.

Perhaps Baek Ah was awake and practicing his instruments or writing. Yeon Hwa hoped her little brother would allow her to sit by his side to read or listen to him play. It had been long since she had listened to the gentle songs her brother composed, or the loving words that had inked themselves onto sheets of parchment beneath Baek Ah's careful hand.

Drawing closer to the house, Yeon Hwa noted that the lights were not from the room Baek Ah usually worked in, but his bedroom. Each quiet step brought her closer to the cracked window that allowed a soft breeze to ruffle its jade silk curtains.

Peering in through the crevice of the window, Yeon Hwa checked to see if Baek Ah was sleeping, unwilling to wake him if he was. Her ears registered a muffled breathing, her eyes saw a brush of dark hair, and there he was- kneeling on the mattress on the floor.

Yeon Hwa paused when she saw a naked Baek Ah leaning over someone laying flat. His long hair was untied and draped over his taut shoulder, covering the face of the person he straddled. Baek Ah was paler than Yeon Hwa had imagined and his muscles- defined as they were- were still soft compared to the likes of what she had seen in swordsmen.

She watched as her brother leaned forward until his face met the other person's. They were kissing and Yeon Hwa found herself smiling softly. _Good for you, Baek Ah_ , she thought. That Later Baekje girl was too low to grace the bed of a prince. Even a common whore would have been better than her. She was happy that her brother was finding solace so many years after that catastrophic incident.

As she was about to leave, Yeon Hwa noticed Baek Ah sitting up as the person beneath him sat. Black hair fell over tan skin and broad shoulders that were marred with the white stripes of scars from years past. _A man_. Baek Ah was in bed with a man whose state of undressed matched his own.

Yeon Hwa felt her place a hand over her own mouth to prevent her gasp from reaching their ears. For her brother to commit such a vile act was unheard of and she had half a mind to barge into his room, but she was rooted to her spot; unable to take her wide eyes away from the scene before her. No matter how abhorrent it was for two men to be in bed together, Yeon Hwa could not help but notice how the moon and candlelight glimmered against them, illuminating one's scars and giving the other's pale skin an ethereal glow. They were divine.

A hand moved to tuck Baek Ah's hair behind his ear, revealing the two men's faces. A sharp nose and angled jaw appeared from behind the curtain of silky black hair and Yeon Hwa bit down on her tongue when the King smiled at Baek Ah, touching the younger man's cheek with the tip of his index finger. Baek Ah opened his mouth to take the King's index between his teeth and gently bite down on it. So laughed as he pulled his knuckle from the teeth that trapped it, replacing the appendage with his lips.

There he was, the King that had refused Yeon Hwa entrance to his bedroom after the birth of their third daughter. There he was, sitting on a mattress with Baek Ah in his arms, kissing him and running his fingers through his hair. The Queen had never kissed- or been kissed by- her husband, but there he was, running his wet lips down the curved expanse of Baek Ah's throat, licking the taut lines of his jugular and the hollow curves of his collarbone.

In response, Baek Ah's chin tilted to the sky and his closed his eyes in rhapsody. One hand he held behind So's head, dragging his fingers through the black hair that fell in loose waves. His other hand was against the King's groin, stroking their cocks together. A loose moan fell from Baek Ah's lips and he curled his legs around So's middle.

They spoke to each other, whispering words Yeon Hwa could not bear to hear. Words of affection; of endearment; of wanton ardor. Words she had never heard while on her hands and knees, forcing herself not to react as the King took her from behind, thrusting into her as if she were a whore. If she moaned, he told her to be quiet. Never had she heard the word "beautiful" on the King's lips.

They switched positions easily. Suddenly, Baek Ah was lying flat on his back, the air knocked from his lungs as So leaned his weight against muscular forearms, his red tongue swirling wet patterns onto Baek Ah's chest.

It pained Yeon Hwa to feel a tingle of desire between her legs when the King lowered his head to Baek Ah's waist, dragging that sinful tongue against the younger man's erection. His bony fingers pressed into Baek Ah's moonlit thighs, preventing their closure and effectively holding him down. Baek Ah's voice rose in a hoarse moan, his hands covering his mouth and quieting his pleasure. The King's mouth enveloped the poet's length, slowly going lower and lower until there was nowhere to go but up… and then down again.

There was something irrevocably exquisite about the way Baek Ah's expression curled into a smile, his lips pulling over pearly white teeth- but what was more beautiful was the smile So gifted to his younger lover. Yeon Hwa could not remember the last time she had seen the King smile, his hair loose over his shoulders and his eyes twinkling in the starlight.

As Baek Ah's pleasure rose, his hips writhed beneath the King's hands, but the monarch was stronger and he pinned the younger man down. "Not yet," Yeon Hwa heard the words clear as day in a deep voice clouded with lust. So slipped forward, pressing his lips to Baek Ah's chest and the dark peaks of his nipples. "Not… yet," he said to each tip.

Their mouths met in a frenzied earnest, tongues dancing. Hands grasped, pulled, and stroked until both were panting against each other, their foreheads knocked close and their limbs entangled. The King asked if his partner was ready and Yeon Hwa blushed when Baek Ah's response was to thrust his hips upward against the King, eliciting a strangled groan that fell from So's lips.

Watching as Baek Ah laid beneath So, one leg draped over the King's thigh and the other spread, Yeon Hwa felt her heart flutter at the sight of those two beautiful men in each other's embrace, their deep voices reverberating in words of woven poetry. Her eyes glazed and her breath fell in little huffs, a mounting heat pooling in her underclothes. The summer air was thick and what was once a cool night became unbearably hot for the Queen to handle.

So sat up and reached for a small, jade jar- one Yeon Hwa recognized as a makeup canister or even a perfume holder. Opening the top of the pot, So dipped two fingers into it, withdrawing them when they were wet with a liquid that reflected the glow of the steadily burning candles.

Drenched in oil, his fingers made their way between Baek Ah's open legs, slicking an area Yeon Hwa could not bear to look at. She blushed into her hand, but her eyes never strayed. She watched as So's hand returned to the jar and oil was dripped onto the shaft and tip of his cock.

A gust of wind brought the scent of roses wafting toward her and Yeon Hwa swallowed.

So positioned himself between Baek Ah's legs, his dry hand curling behind the younger man's knee and his mouth dotting kisses against his throat and mouth. Baek Ah's hands rested against the King's broad chest, his thumbs swiping over So's pert nipples.

Yeon Hwa knew the dangers of remaining. She knew that if the Queen was caught staring into her brother's home in the dead of night, there would be questions. But each passing minute of So's moans and Baek Ah's whispered erotica were like seconds that flitted by. Her own pride was chipped at as she spied on her brothers locked in an embrace, and oh was it addicting.

Two fingers slick with oil met an entrance between Baek Ah's legs, only one penetrating. Baek Ah smirked up at So whose placid expression concentrated downward. "Another," the younger man challenged.

His request was met and Baek Ah gasped, his chest rising and his back arching, as a second finger slid in and stretched him in preparation for a larger appendage. Yeon Hwa could hear So grinding his teeth as Baek Ah trailed his hands up his own body, touching himself in response to the King's ministrations. Within the Prince, long, bony fingers that had once held a sword moved and crossed, exacting sharp gasps and long breaths from him. All the while, So's other hand stroked Baek Ah's erect member. The King bent forward and used his tongue to flick at its tip, garnering an immediate reaction from the vocal Baek Ah.

And then, the fingers were removed and So pulled Baek Ah by the waist and dragged him closer until their hips met with a soft noise. Yeon Hwa's loose gown felt tight and heavy and her breasts heaved as she continued to watch. No amount of self control could get her to avert her eyes from the scene that unfolded before her.

Baek Ah's eyes closed and his hands fell to strangle the blankets as one languid thrust opened him to the length of the King's manhood. His mouth opened, but no sound emerged. The King groaned at the tight sensuous heat that enveloped him, his chest rising and falling erratically.

So leaned down to place his hand behind Baek Ah's neck and pull him close so that their lips could meet. Once fiery and passionate osculations became slow and feverish kisses. The King did not move his hips in the slightest, preferring to kiss Baek Ah and drag his fingers through his hair. An unspoken question hung in the air and only Baek Ah could answer it.

It did not take long for Baek Ah to pull away from So's lips, their foreheads still connected and Baek Ah's legs spread. Nodding, the younger man began to stroke himself. "I'm ready," was all he said, and So began to slowly roll his hips.

No music had ever sounded sweeter to Yeon Hwa than the dual harmonies of the King and his man as they pleasured each other. Voices deep and mellow melded to form an erotic symphony that only grew louder and more amorous.

Then the King- his strength measurably greater than Baek Ah's- took one of Baek Ah's ankles and raised it, straightening the leg it connected to. A pale ankle rested against the King's shoulder and Baek Ah's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "There, there, there," he whimpered, unable to react in any other way than to beg for more. His hands grasped at So's thighs, his nails raking into the unyielding muscled flesh.

A shudder racked So's lean body and the King bent forward, coming with a deep and prolonged moan. Yeon Hwa watched aghast as the Dragon's Son spilled his seed- seed meant only to create the next Dragon- into that of a man.

Panting, So pulled himself from Baek Ah and lowered his mouth to the younger man, baring his teeth and dragging them down the sensitive skin of his cock. Tongue and teeth were the prelude and as soon as So wrapped his lips around the member he had worshiped all night, Baek Ah came.

Baek Ah came and the King swallowed.

When So lifted his mouth from Baek Ah's bottom half, a trickle of white dribbled down his mouth and onto his chin. Yeon Hwa watched as Baek Ah sat up to lick up the King's chin, cleaning his own seed off of the King's mouth.

They kissed, then. Mouths intertwining in an elongated finale, the two breathlessly pulled away when they were sated, and Yeon Hwa looked away.

Leaning against the side of Baek Ah's home, the Queen held a hand to her frantically beating heart, unable to calm the erratic thrumming that sent electric tingles from the tips of her ears to the ends of her toes.

"Thank you, Baek Ah," she could hear her husband say.

"Please go before someone notices you're missing," was her brother's gentle reply.

When Yeon Hwa gathered the courage to look back into the room, Baek Ah was helping the King into his robes. Neither spoke other than to ask for pieces of clothing or to adjust pieces of So's wardrobe.

Once the King was dressed- the twin dragons blazing on the front and back of his black robes- he sat on the floor and Baek Ah knelt behind his king, gathering the dark hair that flowed free. With an ivory comb, the younger man brushed and untangled the King's hair before reaching for the gold pick that So handed back to him. As Queen, Yeon Hwa had never touched her king's hair- much less comb or care for it.

She watched as Baek Ah twisted and pulled So's hair back into the topknot it had been in. Perfectly, the King's hair returned to its former state, and Baek Ah clipped the gilded holders against the King's topknot.

So nodded when the process was done before rising to his feet, the swish of his silk robes brushing against Baek Ah's legs. The younger man stood with him, still bared to the night's air.

Yeon Hwa felt a pang in her fluttering heart when So looked up at the taller Baek Ah before raising both hands to caress his cheeks. Jealousy coiled in the pit of her stomach when the the younger man leaned down to chastely press his lips to the King's… and So accepted the gesture. "Sleep well," he murmured against Baek Ah's mouth.

"I pray that you will find rest as well, your Majesty," ever eloquent, Baek Ah bid So goodnight and with those words, the Queen took her cue to leave.

The stars continued to shine as the King exited from his man's house. And the night was still once more.


	2. Epilogue: Monsters in the Night

**I didn't like how I set up the oneshot so now it's a oneshot+epilogue. apologies for the inconvenience.**  
 **Comments are always welcome :)**

* * *

She hurried toward her home within the palace, walking at a speed no queen or noble lady would dare to attempt. Grasping at the back seam of her skirts, she pulled to shorten the hem, allowing herself to move faster. On her trip back, she neither noticed the stars nor cared that the moon shone brightly.

Images of the previous hour flashed before her eyes and her hands quivered as she bolted. What would she do with that information? What would she tell her son? The son she had sired with the seed of… whatever the King was.

Yeon Hwa could see her compound and she sighed in relief when she noticed the gates were still open; no doubt her retainers were still searching for her.

As she was about to run into her home, Yeon Hwa gasped when an arm curled around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth, dragging her backwards. Surprised, she could only shriek into the hand that held her lips shut. "And why are you running about so late at night?" asked a deep voice that Yeon Hwa knew too well.

The hands around her relinquished their grip and Yeon Hwa looked up to see the King's eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Her heart pounded and her hands balled into fists. "I was out on a walk, Majesty," she replied, defiant but calm beneath the King's cool gaze. "Is it a crime to walk about at night?"

She swallowed when the King scoffed. "Do simple strolls take Queens all the way out to Baek Ah's home?" he asked, nonchalance toning each word. The King crossed his arms.

Yeon Hwa gaped- an action so unlike herself- as she tried to muster some form of excuse. "How did you…"

"You're not as fast a runner as you think." Shaking his head, the King clicked his tongue.

 _Tsk tsk tsk_. The sound sent shivers down the Queen's spine. "What will the ministers think when they hear the Queen has been out at night, gallivanting around their homes and spying on sleeping princes?"

"He wasn't sleeping," she sneered with venom. Any and all arousal dissipated as Yeon Hwa turned to face her husband. "What will the ministers think when they hear their King has been sharing a bed with a man?" she countered his argument with her own. There was a pause and the crickets chirped their nightly tune.

The King snorted. It was a sharp exhale through his nose that hit Yeon Hwa's cheek. "They'll think the Queen has gone mad," he murmured, leaning close to her. She could smell the musky scent of sweat and sex on him and it only made her angrier. "But say the ministers do agree with you and believe that I have been sleeping with a man… then, they would ask why _you_ were the one to report this."

His voice was cold and he stood over a meter away from her, but Yeon Hwa felt as if an icy hand were clamping around her throat, choking the life from her. Her breaths grew shallow as he continued. "They would question the legitimacy of our son because- as you say- the King has been sharing a bed with a man. Where does he have the time to impregnate the Queen? Rumors and speculation that the Queen has dared to defy her marriage bed will spring forth… and of course, I will forgive you for being a disobedient wife, but Ju will hang for impersonating the Dragon's Son." Yeon Hwa stopped breathing when her husband threatened their son.

"Ju is your own flesh and blood," she whispered. Fear struck her heart and ice closed around her body as she tried to protect her son. "How could you speak of killing your own son with such a straight face?"

The King regarded her with a single raised eyebrow. "If you are foolish enough, _Sister_ , to tell the world that I enjoy the company of men as well as women, then I will make sure to inform the ministers that before we had our daughters, we never shared a bed."

There was silence between them and Yeon Hwa knew that her hands were tied. They were shackled to the whims of a malevolent King.

"Do get home safely, Queen," the King stated as he began to walk away. Pausing, he turned to look at her with a tip of his head. "And beware of the monsters that walk the night."

With that, the King left Yeon Hwa behind as he began walking toward his residences.

And as the moon shone and a million stars glittered in the sky, Yeon Hwa could not help but wonder who was more monstrous: the King that threatened his own son, or the Queen whose blackmail gave him the reason to do so.


End file.
